


Смотри на меня!

by Shayan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayan/pseuds/Shayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Богиня Дорог предложила братьям Винчестерам поиграть. Выйдут из ее владений – получат дар и несколько других бонусов, нет – умрут. Дин принимает ее предложение, ведь он хорошо умеет ориентироваться на местности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смотри на меня!

**Author's Note:**

> вот так всегда – пишешь хренову тучу листов, чтобы тупо обосновать трах

И вот она предстала перед ними: прекрасная не человеческой, но божественной красотой. Закутанная в шелка цвета лазури, со сказочным цветком в руках. Трудно поверить, что такое создание может быть монстром и убивать людей. Но братья Винчестеры многое повидали в жизни, поэтому даже не удивились этой красоте неземной. Они только напряглись сильнее, хотя куда уж больше, и встали плечом к плечу, наставляя на нее оружие. Она же просто посмотрела на них, будто в их руках были водяные пистолеты, а не грозные «пушки», заряженное серебром, солью и еще Бог знает чем, и сказала:

\- А я все думала, когда же вы появитесь.

От ее пристального взгляда хотелось почесаться, как шелудивому поросенку, но Дин сдержался. Вместо этого он осклабился. Рядом засопел Сэм, явно тоже испытывая дискомфорт. Братья Винчестеры очень не любили, когда на них смотрели, как на «детей неразумных». Чаще всего такие взгляды практиковали ангелы, а потом творили такое, что приходилось сомневаться, кто еще здесь был «детьми неразумными».

\- Мы пришли сюда, потому что на этих дорогах стали слишком часто пропадать люди. Стало любопытно, что за чертовщина творится. И нашли мы тебя… - сказал Дин. На его губах играла его фирменная улыбка, с которой он ходил на монстров и соблазнял девчонок.

За последние двадцать лет на этих дорогах, как в воду кануло, около полусотни человек. Этот лес даже прозвали Вторым Бермудским Треугольником. Именно такое название и привлекло Сэма, когда они скучали в мотеле. Решили съездить проверить, и вот те на – баба-монстр с цветком.

Она слушала Дина, чуть склонив голову на бок. Цветы в ее волосах ярко блестели на солнце росой. Так она походила на какую-то сказочную фею или, на худой конец, диснеевскую принцессу, но ни тем ни другим эта баба не являлась – Дин чувствовал.

У них было несколько предположений, кто перед ними, и все они звучали донельзя странно: разбушевавшийся дух леса (деревья вырубали, вот он и восстал), приблудившаяся эльфийка и даже то, что снова объявился Фокусник. Только все эти версии звучали как-то нелепо, а сейчас, глядя на нее, становилось ясно, что это и близко не то, о чем они думали.

\- Вы пришли ко мне, и значит, мы поиграем, - сказала она довольно. Улыбнулась, как чертова Джоконда – так же загадочно.

\- Ага, держи карман шире, - хмыкнул Сэм. Он очень не любил сделки с монстрами. А после игры в покер на годы, эта нелюбовь обострилась, зацвела и запахла. И это еще Дин не вспоминал про «сделку на перекрестке»…

\- А я не спрашиваю, Сэм. Я вам сообщаю. Кто будет _водить_? – она прищурилась, - Выбирайте, или это сделаю я.

Братья Винчестеры не торопились с ответом. Жизнь научила их не бросаться в омут с головой. Ее глаза вдруг вспыхнули опасным огоньком.

\- Это несложная игра. Вам просто нужно найти выход отсюда – вы ведь умеете ориентироваться на местности? Если у вас получится, я уйду навсегда. Не найдете выход – останетесь тут навсегда вы. Как вам?

Так вот как все эти бедняги пропадали. Они просто играли с ней в игры, и не могли выйти отсюда. Очередная ловушка. Интересно, что она сулила тем несчастным? Деньги, власть, любовь?

\- Звучит просто отвратительно, - ответил Дин. – У меня есть встречное предложение: ты выпускаешь нас, уходишь отсюда навсегда, и мы оставляем тебя в живых.

Она хмыкнула.

\- Неплохое предложение, но вынуждена отказаться. Потому что если кто-то из вас скоро не скажет, кто будет водить, я просто убью вначале одного, а потом другого. Так что советую поторопиться с выбором.

Она только кивнула, и с дерева сорвалась лиана. Которая со свистом налетела на Сэма и обвилась вокруг него до того, как он успел среагировать хоть как-то. Дин перевел пистолет на эту хрень, но прицелиться толком не мог, потому что она постоянно двигалась, и задеть Сэма можно было запросто. Брат упал на землю спеленатой гусеницей, попытался вырваться, порвать проклятые растения, краснея от натуги, но потерпел неудачу. Потерпел неудачу и Дин, который решил сменить тактику и бросился к нему, выхватив нож. Лезвие скользило по мясистым стеблям, но резать их не хотело. Казалось, будто эта проклятая лиана сделана из металла.

\- Черт! Держись, Сэм, я освобожу тебя! – пообещал Дин брату, как сотни раз до этого. Они уже столько раз выбирались из чьих-то ловушек, что и не сосчитать.

\- Есть только один способ освободить его… - послышался ее шелестящий голос. Сколько в нем было самоуверенности и довольства! Можно было лопатой загребать!

\- Определенно.

Дин снова схватился за пистолет и угрожающе направил на нее. Она только приподняла брови, явно забавляясь.

\- Стреляй, Дин. Мне это не повредит, а я пока Сэма помучаю.

И, будто вторя ее словам, лианы туже затянулись на Сэме. Он застонал от боли. Дин выстрелил, но эффекта никакого не было, как ему и обещали. Она даже не сдвинулась с места.

\- Я предлагаю вам хорошие условия. Другим и такого не перепадало, а вы… не цените! – обиженно фыркнула она. – Ну что, Дин, кто будет водить? Выбирай, а то скоро останешься только ты!

\- Дин… - прохрипел Сэм, красный от натуги. Его щеки раздувались – при таком давлении он явно не мог дышать. Нож на лианы не действовал, серебряные пули эту сучку не брали, поэтому оставалось последнее… - Нет…

\- Я буду водить.

\- Хорошо, - она снова улыбнулась, и лианы чуть ослабили свою хватку. Сэм сделал несколько жадных вдохов, и сразу же запротестовал:

\- Дин, не надо! Пожалуйста…

Дин заколебался, а она зловеще улыбнулась.

\- Я придушу его. Но если вы согласитесь играть, отпущу вас обоих.

Дин бросил на нее испепеляющий взгляд, но кивнул.

\- Это трудная задача. Никто не может ориентироваться здесь, не заблудившись, - предупредила она. – Поэтому я буду милосердна. Ты получишь дар. Сможешь им воспользоваться – выведешь вас отсюда. Нет – умрешь.

\- Прекрасно.

\- Нет, мы не согласны! – пытался подать голос Сэм, но лианы сильнее сжали его. Сэм был в своем репертуаре – не соглашаться до последнего, как и Дин был в своем – сделает ради брата все, что угодно.

\- Сэм, - она посмотрела на него с жалостью. – Ты не понимаешь. У вас нет другого выхода. Вы не сможете убить меня, даже если захотите. Ни одно ваше оружие не возьмет меня.

Она могла быть просто лгуньей. Но оба Винчестера чувствовали, что все ее слова - правда. Слишком многих монстров они видели, слишком сильно у братьев была развита интуиция.

\- Кто ты? – хрипло спросил Сэм. Он никогда не слышал о таких монстрах, это должно быть что-то очень сильное и редкое.

Она посмотрела на него со снисхождением и улыбнулась.

\- Богиня, Сэм. Самая настоящая.

Хорошо, и богини у них были. Какой дряни у них только не было за последние годы, они справятся.

\- Меня зовут София. Премудрость Божья.

Та кто, согласно легенде, появилась раньше Земли, раньше людей, раньше ангелов. Может, она дочь Бога, может, сестра, или, может, супруга. Дин как-то не особо разбирался в этой божественной иерархии, ему и без того забот хватало.

\- Решила развлечься, пока Он не видит, да? – со злостью спросил Сэм.

\- Не тебе меня судить, милый, - она бросила на землю свой цветок, и он, упав, тут же растворился золотистой пылью, а трава вокруг как будто еще больше позеленела. – Раз мы все выяснили, начнем?

\- Мы еще не все выяснили! – возразил Сэм, закопошившись в своих путах. Лианы не сдавались и обвивали его на совесть. Дин, тем временем, соображал, что делать.

\- Поверь мне, все, - она повернулась к Дину. – Итак, дорогой, ты получишь от меня дар. И тебе придется научиться им пользоваться. Только в этом случае вы сможете выйти из моих владений. Другого пути нет. Все понятно?

Ох уж эти небожители, вечно подражают тому чуваку, который был за главного, а потом сбежал в неизвестном направлении. Любят говорить так, будто, действительно, выхода другого нет, но на проверку все оказывается по-другому.

\- Куда уж понятнее, - улыбался Дин.

Она посмотрела на него и хмыкнула. Сэм по-прежнему воевал с лианами, а они не поддавались, будто дразнили его. Если бы не эта баба, Дин бы тоже посмеялся, потому что Сэм так забавно возился.

\- У меня сегодня хорошее настроение, Винчестеры, поэтому я дам вам подсказку. Дин, найди точку опоры, и сможешь перевернуть мир. Любая дорога будет тебе по плечу.

\- Как-то не очень оригинально звучит, - «пошутил» тот. София посмеялась и коснулась нежной рукой его лба.

\- Зато пафосно.

 

***

Ее рука легла на лоб Дина, и Сэм рванулся в отчаянии из своих пут. Он чувствовал опасность, и собственное бессилие и ограниченность его съедали изнутри. Он не мог двинуться. А когда смог – лианы вдруг выпустили его и скрылись под землю с отвратительным чавканьем - София уже исчезала в золотистом вихре, а Дин оседал на землю.

Сэм рванулся к нему, преодолел расстояние между ними за считанные мгновения и подхватил его обессиленное тело. Сэм вдруг ощутил всепоглощающий страх, который ощущал всегда, когда с Дином было что-то не так. Но Дин выглядел здоровым, только моргал, будто выпал из реальности на несколько мгновений.

\- Где эта проклятая баба? – хрипло спросил он, пытаясь вертеть головой. Она у него двигалась плохо, будто одеревенела.

\- Ушла… - ответил Сэм и осторожно опустился на землю вместе с Дином. У того совершенно не держали ноги.

Дин хотел еще что-то сказать по этому поводу, но его лицо вдруг исказилось болью. Он зажмурился, будто даже свет причиняет боль, вздрогнул в руках Сэма, пытаясь вырваться, чтобы схватиться за голову и свернуться в позу эмбриона. Сэм инстинктивно прижал его к себе.

\- Что?.. – спросил он, пытливо всматриваясь в лицо Дина. Его взгляд заволокло пеленой боли, а морщины в уголках глаз стали глубже, они будто врезались в его лицо, отчего страх Сэма только усилился.

\- Голова… - простонал Дин. – Черт… Я не знал, что она может так раскалываться…

Сэм с минуту смотрел на страдания брата, перебирая в уме содержимое их дорожной аптечки. Оно было не особо богатым, если честно, что довольно странно при том, с чем им приходилось иметь дело. Но обезболивающее должно было остаться.

\- Пойдем, дружище, - Сэм сказал Дину и попытался его поднять. Тот не двинулся с места, так и застыл напряженным комком боли, и Сэму стало еще страшнее, ведь он понятия не имел, что сделала с ним эта… София.

Дин не поддался, поэтому пришлось его поднимать самому. Сэм не считал себя слабым, но было у человеческих тел такое свойство – становиться неподъемными, если со стороны их владельца нет никакой помощи. Сэму пришлось сильно попотеть, чтобы поднять Дина и дотащить его до машины. А тут Дин еще воспротивился. Сэм понял, что неосознанно, просто пытался найти более комфортное положение.

\- Тише-тише, - шептал Сэм. – Все хорошо, Дин. В Импале тебе будет лучше, поверь мне.

Да и выбираться отсюда надо было – Сэм знал. Лежать на пустой поляне и кормить комаров – это как-то совсем не по-винчестеровски. Вряд ли София вернется. Ей надо, чтобы они поиграли в ее игру. Может, она была подругой Габриеля, или у них на Небесах среди элиты так принято развлекаться?

Дин, услышав про Детку, тут же успокоился. Легче от этого горбу Сэма не стало, но хоть перестал сопротивляться. Когда они дошли до машины, Сэм был готов уже проклясть все на свете. И Дина, который так предсказуемо повелся на предложение Софии…

Сэм сгрузил брата рядом с машиной, открыл пассажирскую дверцу, а потом аккуратно усадил его внутрь. Что оказалось несколько трудно, потому что этот идиот так скрючился, что дверца не закрывалась от его конечностей. В конце концов, Сэм плюнул на все и достал аптечку. Таблетки были, но глядя на состояние Дина, становилось понятно, что проглотить их Дин не сможет. Он-то и сидеть нормально не может, не то, что пить. К счастью, у них была ампула с каким-то анальгетиком, и Сэм решил использовать ее. Хуже Дину от этого не станет точно.

Дин зашипел сквозь зубы, что-то невнятно простонал, когда Сэм поставил ему укол, и даже открыл глаза, посмотрел на брата замутненным от боли взглядом, таким несчастным, какого Сэму еще не приходилось видеть. Сэм стиснул челюсти, ему захотелось взорвать все Небеса к чертовой матери, раз они сделали такое с его братом. Всегда яркие зеленые глаза, которые блестели хитрецой, сейчас заволокло мутно-зеленой, как болотная тина, поволокой, и они наполнились страданием. Смотреть на это было невозможно, и Сэм ободряюще похлопал брата по плечу, сказал, что сейчас ему должно стать легче, и пошел складывать аптечку. Нужно было занять руки, чтобы успокоиться.

Когда Дину было плохо, а Сэм при этом оставался беспомощным, Сэму казалось, что он попадал в особо жестокую часть Ада, потому что его мучения и его переживания в такие моменты вряд ли можно было сравнить с чем-то.

Дин рвано вздохнул и завозился на сиденье. Хоть перестал изображать себя контуженного, и то облегчение. Он развалился, обессилено откинулся на сиденье, и Сэм видел, как он впялился в потолок, все еще кривя губы от боли.

Сэм сложил аптечку, но далеко убирать не стал, потому что знал, что облегчение Дина временное. Им она понадобится скоро, но анальгетика больше нет.

\- У нас есть еще тайленол. Выпьешь? – поинтересовался Сэм. Дин только чуть наморщил нос, но этого было достаточно, чтобы понять его желание. – Хорошо, тогда позже.

Он обошел машину и уселся за руль. Дин скосил на него глаза. Уже не такие мутно-зеленые, но все равно в них была боль. Но хоть не такая, из-за которой хотелось скрутиться и умереть на месте. Обезболивающие помогли, это радует.

\- Ты как? – спросил Сэм.

\- У меня ощущение, что поехал крышей, - голос у Дина был хриплый, точно он его сорвал. Сэм потянулся за водой и дал бутылку Дину. Тот попытался ее взять в руки, но бутылка проскользнула сквозь ослабевшие пальцы. Сэм вовремя подхватил ее, и вода не успела расплескаться.

Дин посмотрел на бутылку.

\- Не хочу, - сказал он. И Сэм понял, что за него говорит гордость. Беспомощный Дин – та еще чума. Поэтому Сэм молча взял бутылку и поднес ее к его губам. Не говорил ничего, просто приподнял брови, чтобы Дин понял: или он откроет рот или Сэм просто его обольет. Он умел быть жестким и знал, как справляться со своим братом, когда тот начинал показывать гордость.

Дин послушно приоткрыл рот, и Сэм напоил его. Не получилось аккуратно, немного воды потекло по подбородку, несколько капель упали на футболку, намочив ее. Но Сэм на это ободряюще улыбнулся и прокомментировал:

\- Куплю тебе слюнявчик.

Дин промолчал, снова откинулся на спинку сиденья, слегка поморщившись – голова снова начинала болеть, если ее потревожить, - и отвернулся к окну. Он так показывал, что обиделся. Но в данный момент Сэму на его обиды было начхать.

\- Нам нужно выбираться отсюда, в любом случае, - сказал он, и завел мотор. – Буду ехать аккуратно. Ты выдержишь?

\- Да, - сказал Дин. Помолчал некоторое время, а потом добавил: - Только это бесполезно. Выхода отсюда нет.

\- Но и стоять на месте глупо. Нам нужно найти аптеку, хотя бы. Иначе ты скопытишься, - Сэм тронулся. Вскоре он выворачивал на шоссе. Он не видел, как Дин горько усмехнулся. – Помимо головной боли есть еще что-то?

Дин молчал некоторое время. Сэм уже решил, что ему не ответят, и смирился с этим. Но Дин заговорил:

\- Есть… У меня ощущение, что мне в голову пытаются засунуть что-то не по размеру. И она болит от этого.

Сэм не знал, что ответить на такое.

\- Нам просто надо отсюда выбраться, так? Не может быть, чтобы не было выхода.

Дин прикрыл глаза. Сэм не понимал, отчего брат выглядел таким сломленным. Уж точно не от головной боли. Обычно Дин даже раненый живее всех живых, а тут…

Сэм поехал по шоссе. Дину нужны обезболивающие. Или еще лучше, выбраться отсюда. Дар Софии больше походил на проклятие, чем на благословление.

\- «Найди точку опоры, и сможешь перевернуть мир»? – Сэм процитировал ее. Ему казалось, что если произнести это вслух, могут появиться какие-то идеи.

\- Сэм… - почти простонал Дин.

\- М?

\- Будь добр, помолчи. У меня раскалывается башка.

Сэм только кивнул. Если Дин вспомнил о вежливости, дело – дрянь. В данной ситуации лучше поднажать на газ. Может, поможет.

 

***

Самое точное описание, которое можно было дать, головной боли Дина: ему в ухо кто-то пихал бейсбольную биту, причем бита эта пропихивалась со скрипом и дополнительными мучениями.

Но помимо этого ощущения было что-то еще. Это трудно описать, еще труднее назвать, но было похоже на путаницу, смятение и раздрай одновременно. И еще. Дин будто постоянно был на грани озарения. И это выматывало. Выматывало настолько, что Дину казалось, что он выжатый лимон. Даже пошевелиться было сложно.

Стемнело. Сэм был за рулем, несся по пустынному шоссе так, будто за ним все демоны разом гнались. Детка ровно скользила по дороге, иногда порыкивала мотором, но в целом ехала плавно. Дин готов ей был вознести хвалебную молитву, потому что от ее плавного хода голова не так болела.

Они ехали несколько часов. Обезболивающее перестало действовать, и Сэм накормил его тайленолом. Дин хотел воспротивиться, но оказалось, что слаб, как котенок из-за этого проклятого дара. А Сэм ничего и слышать не хотел: затолкал в рот таблетки и залил их водой. Эта сучка всегда знала, как с ним правильно обращаться.

Дин смотрел на дорогу. Вокруг был лес – с одной и другой стороны. В темноте он стал темной, зловещей массой. В свете фар только указатели мелькали: номер шоссе, предупреждения, что тут животные, еще какая-то дрянь; и еще дорожная разметка. Сэм выехал на середину дороги, пропуская между колес Детки разметку – все равно за все это время им не встретилось ни одной машины.

\- Мы уже должны были выехать, - сказал Сэм, скривившись.

Дин не знал, он _чувствовал,_ что бесполезно. Они попались в ловушку Софии, и выбраться из нее можно только играя по ее правилам. Хотя, Дин всегда был читтером, тут придется уступить. Или хотя бы начать как-то действовать, а не сидеть на пассажирском сидении и баюкать свою голову, которую трахали раскаленной бейсбольной битой – по ощущениям.

\- Сэм, я должен сесть за руль.

Он же водит в этой игре, так? Значит, он должен вести – да, так банально.

\- Дин, - Сэм умоляюще посмотрел на него. – Нет. Ты еле сидишь…

\- Сэм… - Дин прикрыл глаза на мгновение, ища подходящие слова, потому что на долгие убеждения у него просто не хватит сил. А когда приоткрыл их, увидел, что Сэм смотрит на него, а не на дорогу и… - Осторожно!

Выкрикнул Дин, и застонал от пронзившей его голову боли. Взвизгнули тормоза, на миг Дин ощутил себя в невесомости, потом что-то скрипнуло, хрустнуло – когда Сэм выкрутил руль, и Детка резко свернула в сторону, они явно что-то снесли. Не ограждение, конечно, а может, деревце какое.

Импала приземлилась в кювете, и у Дина из глаз от этой посадки посыплись искры. На миг его оглушило, и он выпал из реальности. А когда она снова вернулась к нему, радостно возвещая о себе очередной вспышкой боли, Дин услышал, как матерится Сэм, а Детка едва слышно шипит. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что виновник всего этого – огромный лось – мирно прошествовал через дорогу и ушел по своим лосиным делам в темноту.

\- Дин? – Сэм склонился к нему. В его голосе звучала тревога. – Ты как?

\- Плохо, мы застряли.

Сэм сжал губы и коснулся огромной рукой лба Дина. Проверял он наличие жара или еще чего, Дин не знал, но это прикосновение показалось донельзя приятным. Лапа у него была холодная, как у лягушки, и этот холод унял на миг эту страшную головную боль. Дин от облечения прикрыл глаза и едва не застонал. Сэм это понял по-своему: отдернул руку, и боль вернулась мгновенно.

\- Дин? – снова повторил он его имя. – Эй! Держись!

\- Я никуда не собираюсь, Сэм, - немного ворчливо отозвался он. Открыл дверь и попытался выйти. Нихрена не получилось, сил не было совсем. Пришлось просто обозреть все, что можно, а потом обессилено откинуться на спинку сиденья. Как бы он вел машину в таком состоянии – неизвестно, но надо же было как-то выбираться из этой ситуации.

Сэм же вылез, обошел машину кругом и заключил:

\- Хреново дело. Нам отсюда не выбраться. Нужен тягач или что-то в этом роде. Кювет слишком глубокий…

Но проблема была в том, что они в чертовой ловушке. У Дина болит голова и он слишком обессилен, чтобы куда-то идти, обезболивающих почти не осталось, а вокруг лес. По этой дороге тоже никто не ездит. Сотовая связь, конечно, не берет тоже. Есть идеи, как выбираться?

\- Так и знал, что тебе нельзя доверять Детку, - растянул губы в улыбке Дин, хотя, он подозревал, что это было похоже на болезненную гримасу. Сэм обиженно фыркнул.

\- Можно попробовать выехать. Но в такой темноте ее легко посадить на брюхо, - сказал Сэм. – И тогда нам ничего не поможет.

Вариантов у них все равно особых не было.

\- Тогда ждем утра. И выключи фары, придурок, аккумулятор посадишь.

\- Без тебя знаю, - отозвался Сэм и погасил свет. Стало темно, лес будто обступил их, зловещий и враждебный. Дин хмыкнул: вот воображение разыгралось.

Сэм сидел в темноте тихо совсем недолго. Он был слишком возбужден, чтобы успокоиться просто так, поэтому скоро полез за фонариком и аптечкой. Он проверял снова, что у них было из лекарств. Дину хотелось усмехнуться: как будто от его внеплановой ревизии там чего-то прибавится.

\- Когда выберемся отсюда, я обязательно забью аптечку всякой херней, - сказал он, роясь в скоплении бинтов. Дин на это хмыкнул. Он снова выглянул в окно и посмотрел на лес. Водятся ли в нем хищники? А нечисть?

\- О, презервативы. Кто положил их в аптечку? - удивился Сэм.

Дин слегка пожал плечами: никогда не знаешь, когда они тебе понадобятся.

\- Тут еще есть снотворное.

\- Давай его сюда, - Дин повернулся, протягивая руку. Она была настолько тяжелой, что, казалось, будто к ней подвесили гири. Сэм с сомнением посмотрел на нее, пришлось его уговаривать: – Слушай, у нас мало обезболивающих. И с такой мигренью, как у меня, я просто не усну, понимаешь? А тут мы убьем сразу двух зайцев.

Сэм кивнул, выдавил две капсулы на руку Дину и потянулся за водой. Хорошо хоть не решил снова сам запихивать таблетки. Это было так унизительно.

Дин собрал капсулы с ладони языком: так оказалось легче, чем закидывать их в рот – рука высоко не поднималась, но Сэму об это знать было не обязательно. Он и так уже почти привычно положил ладонь на затылок Дину и поднес горлышко бутылки к губам. Дин на миг прикрыл глаза: это прикосновение снова принесло облегчение. Впору задуматься, что у Сэма волшебные руки, но в горло полилась прохладная вода, и Дин сосредоточился на том, чтобы проглотить и воду, и таблетки.

После нескольких глотков Сэм отнял бутылку, чтобы Дин смог вздохнуть, но руки своей так и не убрал. Дин почувствовал, как большой палец прошелся по ежику на затылке.

\- Еще? – спросил Сэм.

Дин неуверенно кивнул. И Сэм снова дал ему воды. Когда мелкий так заботился, это было почти приятно. Но Дин бы ни за что не признался в этом себе.

Потом они просто сидели в темноте и молчали. Дин пытался размышлять над ситуацией, но у него не выходило. Они ехали по этой дороге, перед тем, как встретиться с лосем, и Дин испытывал странное чувство. Ну, помимо других странных чувств, вроде бейсбольной биты. Будто они ехали не туда, и не так. Но как это сделать правильно, Дин не мог понять. У него было чувство, что они никуда не ехали, а все время стояли на светофоре, и он показывал красный. А зеленого все не было и не было – вот такое странное чувство.

\- Точка опоры, да? – произнес Дин в темноте и увидел, как тут же к нему повернулся Сэм. – Что бы это могло значить?

\- Она говорила про дар. Но какой он?

\- Сучка одарила головной болью, - сквозь силу улыбнулся Дин. – Это без сомнения. А что еще? Не знаю.

\- Понятно. – У Сэма идей не было тоже.

Вскоре Дин решил, что нужно спать. Может, если он уляжется, ему полегчает. Или снотворное подействует быстрее.

\- Дин, ложись на заднем сиденье, - предложил Сэм. – Там тебе будет удобнее.

Это имело смысл, и поэтому Дин кивнул. Но вряд ли он сможет перелезть на заднее сиденье без посторонней помощи. А просить Сэма? Нет, Дин же не инвалид!

\- Мне и тут неплохо.

\- Не глупи, - к счастью, Сэм все понял правильно. Он вышел из машины, обошел ее и открыл пассажирскую дверь. – Давай, Дин. Завтра будет трудный день.

Им нужно будет вытащить Детку из кювета. Но как это сделать, если Дин даже стоять не может? Но сейчас об этом думать не хотелось, поэтому Дин решил оставить это занятие.

\- Давай, Дин, мне все равно, хочешь ты или нет. С твоей помощью или без, я перетащу тебя назад, - голос Сэма даже мог звучать угрожающе.

\- Ладно, - кивнул Дин. Он мог бы упрямиться, но сейчас – не хотелось. Стыдно признаться, но ему хотелось, чтобы к нему прикоснулись. Потому что так становится легче. Всего на мгновение, но все же. Только Сэму знать об этом не обязательно.

Дин протянул руки, помогая Сэму вытащить себя из машины. Тот притянул его к себе, обнял за талию, достаточно крепко, чтобы Дин не сполз на землю, и протащил его к заднему сиденью. Дин даже дышать перестал в это мгновение, так хорошо ему было, что прошла боль.

\- Ты в порядке? - взволнованно спросил Сэм.

\- Ага. Спать хочу, - соврал Дин. Не говорить же ему…

\- Сейчас, - Сэм достал старую куртку и сделал из нее нечто вроде подушки. Потом запихнул на заднее сидение Дина, и даже уложил его как-то. – Удобно?

Дину малодушно хотелось замотать головой, сказать, что, блин, нет, чтобы Сэм еще над ним повозился, но не стал. Тогда Сэм достал плед и укрыл им Дина.

\- Ты меня еще в лобик поцелуй, - съязвил тот. – И спокойной ночи пожелай.

Сэм нахмурился и ответил простое: «Спи!», а потом прикрыл дверь как можно мягче, зная, что от резкого звука Дину станет хуже. Заботливый, блин.

Вскоре стало понятно, что Сэм возвращаться в машину не собирается. Он открыл багажник, порылся там, а потом затих. А Дин прикрыл глаза, ощущая сонливость. Наверное, таблетки подействовали.

 

***

Проснулся Дин, когда было еще темно, но в окно светила луна, а глаза привыкли к темноте, так что этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять – Сэм в машину не вернулся. Дин сразу заволновался. Они же среди леса, а этот придурок… придурок, в общем, - и поднялся. Выглянул в окно и рассмеялся бы, если бы не голова и сил было побольше. Потому что Сэм спал под машиной. Он завернулся во второй плед и дрых, лежа на боку. Но не это было смешным, а в том, что пока тот спал, к нему под бок пришла лисица и свернулась клубком под его животом. Вот уж Антихрист, гроза Рая. К нему даже животные приходят под бок погреться.

Дин усмехнулся, покачал головой и хотел улечься снова, уже спокойно, нормально уснуть, но у его головной боли оказались другие планы. Она снова дала о себе знать, да еще как: остро, сильно и невыносимо. Так резко, что Дин не удержался, взвыл, схватился за голову, скрючился. Он не мог, это было невыносимо. Раза в три сильнее, чем раньше. Настоящая агония, когда впору просить о смерти, только, чтобы перестать мучиться.

Дверь распахнулась, открывая лохматого от сна и очень встревоженного Сэма. Он кинулся к Дину, который ничего не соображал от боли, вертелся на заднем сидении, как уж на раскаленной сковородке, и схватил его. Не за плечи, не за руки, а за голову. Облепил большими ладонями скулы Дина и повернул голову на себя.

\- Дин! – позвал он. – Дин, смотри на меня! Дин!

Дин услышал. Услышал сквозь пелену затихающей боли, сквозь ее красное марево, густое, почти непроницаемое. Он открыл глаза и увидел Сэма. Решительного и сильного Сэма. Его Сэма.

\- Вот так, Дин. Смотри на меня. Не отводи глаз. Все, будет хорошо… - говорил он, а боль затихала. Становилась послушной, ручной, под прикосновениями Сэма. – Пожалуйста, Дин…

Дин смотрел. И начинал понимать, что происходит. Боль – это просто ощущение, сигнал о том, что что-то не так. Это подсказка. Если боль уходит не от таблеток, а от прикосновений, значит, в этом есть смысл.

И пора уже сложить два и два, а потом признаться. Себе и всему миру.

\- Ты мне нужен… - прошептал Дин. Сэм кивнул, все еще не понимая, что имеет в виду Дин. – Нужен, Сэмми…

Потянулся вперед, обхватил руками лицо Сэма, точно так же, как Сэм обхватывал его, подался вперед, соприкасаясь лбами. Так боль уходила. И больше того, пришло то ощущение, что озарение, которое Дин тщетно пытался поймать весь вечер, но оно ускользало от него, вот-вот случится.

\- Хорошо, - отозвался Сэм. – Я тут. Никуда не уйду.

Дин кивнул и застыл вот так. Боялся дернуться, оторваться от Сэма. Это был странный момент: Сэм не шевелился тоже, и их дыхания смешивались – так близко они находились друг к другу. Сэм был большим и теплым, совсем не чета хрупким девушкам, которых предпочитал Дин. И еще у него так мощно билось сердце, что этот перестук можно было слушать вечно.

\- Мне так лучше, - смущаясь, признался Дин. Было темно, и они находились близко друг к другу – так что вряд ли Сэм смог это понять. – Так боль… уходит.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул, колеблясь, а потом все же скользнул своими губами по губам Дина. Просто небольшое прикосновение, его можно было бы назвать случайным, если захотеть. Только Дин не хотел, поэтому потянулся за ускользающими губами. Сэм, видно, хотел отстраниться, но Дин не позволил ему, только усилил хватку рук и потянул на себя. У Сэма не было ни одного шанса, чтобы отвертеться.

Их губы встретились снова. На этот раз по-другому: просто прижались друг к другу, и это еще нельзя было назвать полноценным поцелуем, еще были пути для отступления, только они ими не воспользовались. Дин первым разомкнул губы, а Сэм первым скользнул по ним языком, все еще неосторожно и неуверенно. Какой-то миг Дин наслаждался этим новым ощущением, когда Сэм так близко, когда целует его, а потом ответил.

И дальше все завертелось в цветном вихре. Они целовались так, будто в последний раз. Сэм навалился на Дина, тот поддался, падая назад на сиденье. Сэм оказался сверху, принялся осыпать его поцелуями везде, до чего мог дотянуться: губы, нос, щетинистые щеки, шею. Сполз ниже, добрался до ключиц, засунул горячие руки под футболку, огладив бока. Было странно выступать в роли принимающей стороны, но Дину нравилось. Это было именно то, что нужно.

Вот сейчас. Всегда, когда с Сэмом.

Дин отвечал: он гладил Сэма по спине, тянул с плеч его куртки-рубашки, в жажде почувствовать его всего, полностью, без остатка. Залезть к нему под кожу так, как он уже давно обитал под кожей Дина. Стать его дыханием. Стать…

\- Дин, что мы делаем? – голос у Сэма был, как у пьяного. И еще он дрожал от возбуждения.

Что они делали? А разве не ясно?

\- Не останавливайся, Сэмми, - попросил Дин. – Не надо.

Он смотрел на него все это время, не в силах отвести глаз, пытаясь таким образом разгадать какую-то тайну, сам не осознавая того. Сейчас, когда все это происходило, весь мир становился простым и понятным: был Сэм, а остальное – неважно. Главное – Сэм, его Сэмми.

Рот Сэма исказился в боли, страдании, ярости, желании обладать. Все это смешалось в его лице гремучим коктейлем. От этого выражения у Дина сохли губы, хотелось, чтобы их поцеловали снова. И снова. И снова.

Сэм дал слабину, он поддался на уговоры Дина и _не остановился._ Схватил его за запястья одной рукой, будто боясь, что Дин станет вырываться, а потом расстегнул ремень на джинсах Дина, все болты, один за другим, быстро, ловко, и так же ловко сдернул джинсы с него – Дину даже не пришлось приподнимать бедра для этого.

\- Ты сам попросил, - сказал Сэм немного виновато, но в его голосе были рычащие нотки. Он всегда такой, когда возбуждается? Такой зверь в постели? И не потому ли он всегда выбирал себе в партнерши монстров. Кого труднее ранить, кому не жаль причинить боль?

\- Продолжай, - ответил Дин. Ему именно это и было нужно. Ласка и нежность – это для девчонок.

Рука Сэма погладила Дина между ног, немного сжала, и Дин застонал, подкидывая бедра. И раздвинул ноги шире, когда его пальцы нырнули в ложбинку между ягодиц и погладили пока насухую по сморщенной, еще закрытой дырке.

\- Да, Сэмми, вот так… - ободряюще произнес Дин.

Сэм усмехнулся, облизал руку. Другой он придавил Дина к сиденью, будто боясь, что за то время, пока он будет щедро сдабривать слюной свои пальцы, Дин подорвется и убежит. Но Дину нравилось вот так. Это было безумие, оно пьянило не хуже очередного опасного монстра. У него рвало крышу от одной этой неумолимой тяжести придавливающей его руки, и все, что Дин сейчас мог – это следить за братом безумным, расфокусированным взглядом.

Сэм облизал пальцы и вставил их. Сразу два – пропихнул настойчиво, немного болезненно, но это было неважно. Совершенно. И черт, это было круто – пальцы Сэма растягивают его задний проход, другая рука прижимает его к сиденью, и Сэм склонился над ним, напряженный, возбужденный. Это заводило так, что яйца звенели.

Сэму вдруг вытащил пальцы, заставив Дина протестующее выгнуться, но тут же схватил его за ноги и заставил проехаться вперед по сиденью. Теперь у него была другая поза: он лежал на спине, задница свисала на улицу, а Сэм заставил его раскинуть ноги шире, наклонился, пару раз сплюнул на дырку и снова нырнул в нее пальцами. Начал двигать ими настойчиво и сильно. Дин приподнялся, чтобы видеть его, немного дикого, агрессивного и раскрасневшегося от возбуждения.

\- Давай, - прохрипел Дин. – Хватит. Просто вставь мне.

Сэм на миг остановился, будто колеблясь. Дин видел, как на его лице промелькнуло сомнение, и вдруг понял, что оно может все испортить. Тогда Дин приподнялся, схватил Сэма за плечо и потянул на себя. Сэм с готовностью поддался вперед, выдохнул ему в рот, когда Дин укусил его за нижнюю губу.

\- Ну!

Сэм жадно поцеловал его в ответ, наваливаясь сверху и расстегивая болты на своих джинсах. А вскоре сделал то, что Дин так настойчиво просил – пропихнул себя. Было туго, больно, сухо, но так хорошо, что Дин зарычал, хватая Сэма за плечи, впиваясь пальцами в него до красноты, до отметин. Сэм двинулся в нем – было все еще тесно, все еще больно, но эта боль нравилась Дину. Она будто утверждала то, что братья Винчестеры должны были знать с самого детства: они принадлежат друг другу. И, как оказалось, в этом смысле тоже.

\- Смотри на меня, Дин! - прорычал Сэм. – Не смей закрывать глаза!

Дин усмехнулся.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я видел тебя таким?

Сэм сильнее толкнулся в него, взяв за бедра. Он был весь напряжен, под кожей перекатывались мышцы, когда он двигался, совершенно себя не сдерживаясь, совершенно потеряв контроль.

\- Да, - ответил он. – Хочу.

\- Тогда заставь меня кончить под тобой.

Сэм в ответ согласно оскалился.

***

Потом они лежали на заднем сиденье Детки обессиленные. Сэм был сверху на Дине, лежал, спрятав свое лицо где-то в районе его ключицы. Поза у них была не совсем удобной, потому что ноги торчали наружу, но кого это волновало? Дин обвил рукой торс Сэма, слушая, как сбитое недавним оргазмом сердцебиение приходит в норму, и наблюдая, как над темной кромкой леса постепенно светлеет. Начинался новый день.

\- Ты как? – осторожно спросил Сэм, нарушая предрассветную тишину.

\- Хорошо, Сэмми, - ответил Дин. Он ощущал, что силы вернулись. И более того – он видел дорогу, видел, куда им нужно ехать, чтобы выбраться. Будто после всего произошедшего перед ним открылся зеленый коридор. – Поехали отсюда?

Сэм приподнял голову, глядя в лицо Дина, и непонимающе захлопал глазами.

\- Но мы…

\- Застряли? Фигня это, Сэмми. Что Детке какой-то кювет? – Дин потрепал Сэма по голове, ощущая, что они влажные от пота. – И я знаю дорогу.

\- Как?

Дин рассмеялся и спихнул с себя Сэма. Он легко поднялся на ноги и в предрассветных сумерках нашел и натянул джинсы с футболкой.

\- Звучит дебильно, но мне просто нужно смотреть на тебя, - пожал плечами Дин и запрыгнул за руль. Он наслаждался обретенным здоровьем.

Дин понял, что точкой отсчета, про которую говорилось, для Дина был Сэм, и никто другой. С него начинался мир. С него начиналось все у Дина. И если это использовать как ориентир, если начать с него, то выйти из этого лабиринта окажется проще простого. Потому что всегда работает принцип: вначале Сэм, а потом все остальное. _Всегда._

\- Ну, хорошо, - Сэм собрал разбросанную одежду, закинул ее в машину и сам уселся на пассажирское сиденье. Он привык доверять Дину, несмотря ни на что.


End file.
